bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krs100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aranaut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Z (Talk) 14:21, September 12, 2010 I made a mistake Hi there, I'm Zachattack31. I wanted to fix something with the Easter giveaway you are doing on BakuView. I made a mistake when I entered my name. I put my name in the first time and I expected my name would be at the top, hence the most recent. I did not see it, so I thought it did not go through. So, I entered it again, only this time, I saw it at the bottom, along with my first post. I do not want to get disqualified, so I was wondering if you get rid of the second post I made. I put a note on the BakuView page too but was not sure if you got it. It was a complete accident. I was not trying to gain an advantage over anybody. Thanks very much. If you have to follow the rules, that is all right. I will just have to be more careful and alert next time. Requiring Assistance Hello, Krs100, This is zachattack31. The crisis I am about to tell you is extremely serious. Bakugan Dimensions...is shutting down. There was an announcement by The Bakugan Team today that they are shutting down Bakugan Dimensions on June 30th. There is a blog going on right now and one of the users said that he called them and if they get enough demand; they will bring it back. So, if you could put an announcment on BakuView right away and try to campaign for Dimensions staying, that would be fabulous. Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Krs100 Here are the titles to the post I was telling you about. Hey, there. Unfortunately, I am not the one to go to about that because I am not an admin or a bureaucrat. Personally, I don't see any problem with it but somebody else might. I would ask one of the admins about putting that video. Here are a couple that I recommend: Twinstar and Abec2. They are the nicest admins on the wikia.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! BD possibly shutting down!?! it was done by Darkus Cerberus and if you look down, their should be a post by another user named Hawktor223 who said what I told you about. Also, you may want to check out this post by LordofPyrus. Bakugan Dimensions Shutdown/ New Game Talk This guy also contacted Spinmaster and told them about a new game coming out and the customer service also said that there wasn't going to be a new game, and nothing was going to replace Dimensions. It was just going to be improved. I do not know if this is valid but it sounds pretty good right now. Anyway, hope this helps. I couldn't like them so you will have to use the search box.Zachattack31 (talk) 12:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' Hey, wanted to earn the badge so ignore this. xD About Minecraft No, I do not have it. School + food and other necessities prevent me from spending a lot of money on games. I watch alot of it though, and I have several ideas if I ever get it, which, due to it being summer, may be this week. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Also, be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~, it lets people know who wrote the message. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Long Talk I just had a long talk with sm they said Bd is shutting down until the next season. They also said MS only might have 26 episodes and i asked about the codes being tranfered to the new game and they said its a posibility. BD might be Back! Krs100, You need to get this on BakuView now! BD is possibly coming back next month! No joke - here is the proof http://www.facebook.com/pages/Bakugan-Dimensions/192210200802376 The user The Mighty Q found it just now and there is one thing I learned from Jeff at SM - whenever something is put on an official Bakugan.com channel - it is real and supported by SM. So, you need to get this up as quickly as possible. Here is Q's blog - which could have more info. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Mighty_Q/PROOF_OF_BAKUGAN_DIMENSIONS_IS_COMING_BACK! So, get it up quick! I am going to call SM to confirm it just to be safe.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just to let you know, that message found is fake. A2, DM and Nuza confirmed it was not real. So, false alarm. I will still call just to confirm it for sure as well as to let them know that needs to be taken down to prevent further speculation. So, sorry to be the bearer of bad news.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up You will have to replace your images with a higher quality version. See the Bakugan Wiki:Picture Policy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Response Hey there, I don't have a Youtube account, Twitter, Facebook or anything. How about we meet on the chat - we can PM each other on there. I will get on now and wait for you.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, the chat is not working on here. Here is my email address - email me what you wanted to ask. zachattack31@truevine.net. Hope this is the best solution for you.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Question - BakuView Hey there, I have a question. Have can you put up a blog or a post on BakuView? I know it is not for everybody but I have found something that might be of interest to the Bakugan "collectors" - packaging errors of Helios vs Iron Man in both armors, Stealth and Extremis. I think it would be of great interest if you/I put up something on this.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) GX The anime sucked, but the manga was really good. People were raving on about why the GX manga wasn't turned into an anime. Some even said that if they made a side-anime about the GX manga, they'd consider redeeming it XD --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Krs, are you still doing BakuView? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Because I didn't see any updates for a while, especially after the BakuBlasters. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC)